


【奥利奥】缚龙3-5

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Kudos: 3





	【奥利奥】缚龙3-5

缚龙3

夜神几千年都是一个人过来的，如他本人所言，倾其所有，不过几只小兽，一间陋室。

他不得父母青睐，行事处处小心，在天界如履薄冰，偌大的璇玑宫连个伺候的人都没有，也无怪他不习惯与人亲近。

所以这个缠着他与他拜堂成亲的夫君令他格外头疼，很多话，很粘人，一天到晚叽叽喳喳的绕着他打转。

安全距离不断被突破让润玉不习惯，但又无可奈何。

早上醒来要被缠着亲热一番，起床穿衣不用自己动手，从卧房到外间萧炎也要抱他，润玉死命推他，这人看着年纪轻轻，力气却出奇的大，捉住他的手腕往怀里一拉，笑容如春日暖阳:“娘子，我抱你去吃饭嘛，你的伤还没有好全呢。”

润玉被他箍住腰举起来，挣扎了两下，对方的胳膊纹丝不动，润玉只得叹了口气:“我自己吃。”

不能再被喂饭了，太丢人了。

萧炎抱着他放在桌旁:“不行，我喂你吃。”

润玉:“我有手有脚的为什么要……”一勺粥送到的嘴边，润玉抬头看到萧炎亮目光灼灼的盯着他，只好张口吞了下去。

萧炎:“小时候娘去极北之地对抗魂殿，回来时受了伤，爹爹就是这样喂她吃饭。后来哥哥捡到受伤的嫂子，也是这样喂他吃饭。”说到这儿萧炎皱了皱鼻子:“我以前觉得嫂子可娇气了，可是哥哥说对喜欢的人，就是要含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手心怕摔了，所以娘子再娇气一点也没关系的。”

润玉听的心情复杂，他没有见过这样的亲密关系，在他懂事以后，见过天帝天后各自为政，见过水神风神相敬如宾，又或许这就是人和神的差异，那种儿女情长氤氲缱绻，或许在天界少有，但尘世间司空见惯。

随后他默认般的遂了萧炎的意，没有再挣扎推拒。

萧炎喂他吃了早饭，又给他吃了一颗那所谓抵得万斛珠的丹药，这才抱着他到院子里晒太阳。

院角种了新的药草，不会开花的那种，仅剩的芍药也被移到了屋后的花圃里，萧炎把润玉放在躺椅上，搬了凳子坐在他身边:“娘子觉得这里怎么样？”

润玉的目光落在院中的垂柳上:“僻静清幽，很好。”安静的像璇玑宫，但又平添了几分人气，特别是早晚时分炊烟袅袅，倦鸟归巢，总不会让人觉得太寂寥。

“娘子若是觉得无聊，待你的内伤好了，我带你出去玩儿可好？”萧炎勾着他的手指，轻轻摇了摇。

润玉有些无奈:“你整日跟着我，就没有别的事要做吗？”

萧炎摇头，答得很是理直气壮:“没有啊！”他顺势趴在一旁的石桌上，撑着下巴盯着润玉:“我以前每日就是修炼，出去报仇，被打得半死回去养伤，伤好了继续修炼，再出去报仇，后来仇人死了，修炼也没必要了，就找到了这里住下，没事出去溜达一圈。”

萧炎说的轻松，润玉却听的直皱眉，他看到过萧炎身上的那些旧伤，狰狞的散落在宽阔的肩背上，想来并不是轻松的过往，只是萧炎不主动说，润玉也不想多问，在他看来，这种日子只是暂时的，两人终是要分道扬镳。

两人对坐了片刻，萧炎怕他渴，进屋倒茶去了，起身时他没留意，等他走远了，润玉才发现凳子上落了一本小册子，他随手取过来一翻，顿时瞪大了眼睛——这东西？

萧炎端着茶出来时，就看见润玉举着一本小册子谴责的看着他，顿时发现不对，他单手举着茶杯，另一只手在胸前袖口摸了一遍，发现兄长给他的媳妇经真没了，这才陪笑的走上前来，把茶递到润玉手边，伸手想去够那本册子。

润玉手一抬，萧炎抓了个空，只得讨饶的笑道:“娘子，给我吧，你喝茶……”

润玉瞥他一眼，低头翻那个册子:“你若想知道什么，来问我便是，何必搞这种东西。”

萧炎闻言有点哀怨:“明明连名字都不肯告诉我。”

润玉白了他一眼:“那你现在知道了？”

“知道，知道～玉儿～”萧炎扯着他的衣袖:“你渴不渴？”他也不去够那册子了，揭了杯盖送到润玉嘴边，喂他喝了一口茶，随手将茶杯放在一旁，搂住了润玉的肩膀:“温润如玉，人如其名，玉儿的名字很好听。”

润玉“哼”了一声，明显没往心里去，手指着小册子上的标记:“这个❌是什么意思？”

整本册子密密麻麻的记录了夜神的过往，里面包含着穿梭在他生命中各色各样的人，这些人有的被萧炎划掉，有的用朱砂笔打了大大的❌，有的则在右下角打了小小的x，极少数被√起来，润玉看的迷惑，一双眼瞥向萧炎，萧炎倒是很实诚:“我讨厌这个人。”

被划掉的是太微、荼姚和锦觅，大❌的是火神月老蛇仙等一众人，令润玉疑惑的是簌离和邝露的名字也被打了小x，只有水神和鲤儿被打了√，他怀疑的看着萧炎:“你不是见过我母亲？”

萧炎神色自若:“是见过，我也不喜欢令堂。”

润玉皱眉:“什么意思。”

萧炎见他不悦，有些着急，抓着他的胳膊道:“她待你不好！”看着润玉诧异的眼神，他有些闷闷不乐道:“你那么小，她就那样对你，让你又痛又冷，若是我在，定不会让她伤你分毫。”

润玉有些愣怔，他似乎还能忆起那种感受，被折龙角拔龙鳞，血快要流干时的寒冷，可是同母亲相认时他又非常的满足，像是心里一直以来的缺口被补全，他到底渴望母亲给予的温暖。

他看着气鼓鼓的萧炎，叹了口气:“她是我的母亲。”

萧炎却异常固执:“所以我没有说讨厌令堂，只是不喜欢她。”

润玉的手指在小册子上划过，问道:“有笔吗？”

萧炎忙回屋拿了笔，连着朱砂和墨砚一并端了出来，润玉接过笔，沾了大红色的朱砂，在那个小叉上勾了两笔，将它画成了一个红色的❤️。

接着他把小册子扔回萧炎怀里:“你不要不喜欢她，她只是一个苦命的人，易地而处，我大约也能体会她的心情。”

萧炎不说话，只是那表情看着就是“不能苟同”四个大字。

润玉见他油盐不进，脾气也上来了:“总之你就是不能讨厌她，她是我的母亲，你是我的……”他说到这儿突然卡住，心想我在说些什么啊……然而抬眼看向面前的人，对方已经笑眯眯的凑了上来，看着很是愉悦:“玉儿，我是你的什么呀？”

这货一定是故意的！

润玉伸手抵住萧炎靠过来的脸，却被这登徒子舔了舔掌心，忙抽出手往后缩，萧炎紧跟着粘了上来，搂住他的腰，下巴抵在他的肩膀上:“我是你的夫君，你的娘亲便是我的娘亲，她欠你的我会补给你，你不想我讨厌她，我便不讨厌她。我都听你的，玉儿。”

润玉听他叨叨半天，脸上发烫，他对这种场面有些招架不来，只好偏过脸看向一旁，顾左右而言他:“为什么不喜欢邝露啊？”

萧炎:“她暗恋你。”

润玉哭笑不得:“胡说八道。”

又是一日清晨润玉死活不肯起来，萧炎边吃早饭边对哥嫂道:“玉儿可单纯了，别人暗恋他几百年他都不知道，我可要看紧他，免得他被人骗走了。”说完三两口吃完一个包子，端起一旁的早餐往里屋走。

润玉虽然近来懒散又嗜睡，但对被当成废人喂饭抗拒已久，直到某日四个人坐在一张桌上吃饭，上官透:“夫君我要吃鲈鱼。”

岩枭真的就百依百顺的喂到了嘴里。

润玉看的呆住，萧炎晃了晃他:“娘子，都跟你说了，喂媳妇吃饭是祖传的。”

岩枭:“你可赶紧住口吧，别把咱爹气活过来了。”嘴上这样说，手上又迅速夹了一颗四喜丸子送到了上官透嘴边。

在萧炎把润玉查了个七七八八的同时，润玉也在默默调查对方，只不过他比较在意的是将来若是分开，被他吃掉的那盒丸子是不是真的值一万颗蛟珠。

被缚仙绫锁了灵力，润玉只能画一些小的阵法，面东背西，在地灵上升之处，啪的一声蹦出个颤巍巍的老头，仰头看了他好一会儿，才诚惶诚恐的要跪:“大……大殿下……殿下怎会在此处，有什么需要老朽的请殿下吩咐。”

润玉赶忙扶住他:“土地公无需多礼，小仙只想打听些事情。”他说着从袖中取出一个盒子打开:“这种丹药很贵吗？”

老头看直了眼，咽了咽口水才道:“殿下可知人界的药盟之主——药王？此人乃是乌坦城萧家子弟，自小便天赋异禀，后来又机缘巧合得了几味真火，在十五年前的一次炼药师大赛中初露锋芒，拔得头筹，后来技艺越发炉火纯青，顺理成章的在炼药界登顶了。据传他炼的丹药可以活死人肉白骨，一向千金难求，且几年前魂殿之战结束后，药王便隐匿了行踪，因此他的丹药炒的越发贵。”

说到这儿，土地公又看了一眼那盒子:“这应该是传说中的固元丹，为疗伤固本所用，这么大一盒，药盟标的价格似乎是一万蛟珠……”

老头还在絮絮叨叨，润玉已经被惊到石化了——本以为那憨憨是随口忽悠他的，没想到竟真的这么贵？

土地公还在叨叨着有市无价，药王行踪不定，想是有人要买也没货，见润玉毫无反应，才停下来，疑道:“大殿下，可是有何不妥？”

当然不妥，这老头许是以为他出生豪门，家财万贯，才能在怀里揣一堆这么些吃下去大概要折寿的东西。

润玉定了定神，才又问:“你可知药王有个弟弟？”

土地公点头:“当然，乌坦城萧家这一任家主，无尽火域之主，炎帝萧炎。”

这名号砸的润玉眼冒金星。

夜神大殿活了几千年，人界纷扰众多，政权更迭频繁，上界不允许插手人间事务，有些他并不了解，只是这萧炎的名字他还是听过的。

润玉清了清嗓子:“这萧炎……”

“哦……”土地公一副了然的样子，竟取出乾坤袋，从里面摸出一本书来递给润玉。

润玉接过来一看——《炎帝本纪》。

可还行，太微都还没有本纪，人界真会玩儿。

润玉有些无言，看着面前迷迷糊糊的土地公，试探道:“你可知这家住的是些什么人？”

土地公确实迷糊，也不解夜神的问题为何如此跳跃:“似乎是一户药农，家里有兄弟二人，还有兄长的夫人。”

润玉故作轻松的点了点头，把书卷了卷收进袖中:“这书借我，改日还你。”

Tbc

缚龙4

这一日岩枭拎着弟弟出了门，说是去镇上采办，实则无尽火域关的几个魂清圣者有异动。

萧炎不想去，他新鲜的宝贝媳妇都还没有捂暖和:“哥，你自己去吧，跟我有什么关系，他们是讹上我了吗？”

岩枭:“你不去，是等他们自己自己找上门来吗？”他说着哼笑一声:“你是比较想见纳兰嫣然还是云韵。”

萧炎一脸的惊恐:“行吧行吧，那我媳妇吃饭怎么办……”

岩枭腹诽，你一个神仙媳妇吃不吃有什么区别，我媳妇才是不吃饭会饿死的那个。

他拖着萧炎往外走:“小透也要吃饭呢，我雇了附近的农家送饭来，你不要管了。”

没人缠着，润玉难得清净了几日，刚好也有空翻一翻那本炎帝本纪。

与其说是本纪，不如说是演义，炎帝这个人小时候过的顺遂，半大不小的时候生活突遭变故，母亲离世，家境败落，自小天赋异禀的他在斗技上也停滞了，父亲甚至让他去药铺做学童，劝他自此做个生意人。

后来发现母亲留下纳戒的秘密，才开始一路逆袭。

命格算得上是天煞孤星，要多惨有多惨，际遇却是一路飞升的节奏，只是这传记写到一半就开始走风月旖旎向，炎帝的红粉知己陆续登场，个个都同他比翼连枝，如胶似漆。

润玉看的心情忽上忽下，只觉每每到要发生点什么的时候，就戛然而止，所以萧炎到底有没有睡过这些绝世大美人，竟令他有些抓心挠肝。

“到底睡没睡过呀……”日头下去了点，润玉独自坐在院中，书摊在石桌上，又一个小医仙出现，看的他纠结不已。

“什么睡没睡过呀……”一个柔柔的声音在头顶响起，润玉一抬头，上官透正拿扇柄抵着下巴，饶有兴味的看他。

润玉吓了一跳，随即又有点尴尬:“呃……没，没什么。”

上官透倒是很熟络的凑上来，看他摊在桌上的书:“……——那是萧炎第一次见小医仙——……这是炎帝本纪？”上官透嘴巴张成圆:“哈……你也看这个？”

润玉:“你看过？”

上官透点点头:“当然，中州畅销书籍第一名，”他想起刚才听到润玉的小声嘀咕，眼睛一转:“所以你刚才是疑惑他们睡过没有？”

润玉脸上有点烫，上官透着实放的开，这话让他有点没法接，他眼睫微垂，有些紧张的眨了眨，眼神不知该往哪儿放。

上官透仔细端倪他的表情，噗嗤一笑:“呀，害羞了。”他挨着润玉在石桌旁坐下:“要说书里当然是睡过呀，不是写了很多？”

“嗯？”润玉有点疑惑，拿起书又翻来覆去的看了几遍:“没有啊……”

“没有吗？我记得明明就有啊……”上官透接过书，哗啦啦的翻起来。

翻到最后他突然意识到什么，刷的站起来，对润玉道:“你等一下。”说着就进了屋。

没一会上官透就拿了一本书出来，嘴边带着坏笑，把手里的书递给润玉:“看看。”

润玉接过来，却也是一本炎帝本纪，只是装页封面都更精致。

润玉疑惑的翻开，没一会儿就颠覆了之前的认知，脸色一会红，一会青，一会儿白，好不精彩。

这本里面不仅补全了他看的那一本中戛然而止的片段，还写的要多香艳有多香艳，要多露骨有多露骨，别说睡了，简直睡的花样百出。

看到最后润玉脸色铁青，啪的合上书站起来，把上官透吓了一跳:“生气了？别啊……我问过岩枭了，都是杜撰的。”

润玉胸口翻江倒海，很是平复了一会儿，才怀疑道:“杜撰的？”

上官透扇子唰的一展，轻摇了两下:“里面的那些风月桥段，唯一发生过的就是他被纳兰嫣然退了婚，还被逼吃掉婚书。”

润玉一怔，那一段他记得很清楚，少年红着眼吃掉了婚书，与曾经最亲密，后来形同陌路的青梅竹马定下了三年之约。

他说——三十年河东三十年河西，莫欺少年穷。

润玉一时间心情有点复杂，他坐回桌前，把那一段又翻出来看了一遍，越看越难受。

上官透:“别心疼了，他现在不是活蹦乱跳的。诶，我倒是想问问你，他是不是真的这么秦兽，夜御七女，啧啧啧，厉害啊。”

润玉的脸红一阵白一阵，他咬了咬唇，才艰难的回道:“没有……”

上官透:“哦？那一夜七次？”

润玉偏过头不说话，上官透顿时来劲儿了:“哇……看来这写书的也不是瞎编嘛……”

润玉忍无可忍:“我们能不能不要讨论这个问题了？”

上官透八卦了一番，异常心满意足:“好好好～不讨论了，你这书哪里弄的，删了这么多，怕不是买到假的了。”

润玉:“土地公借的。”

上官透很大方的挥挥扇子:“那这本送你吧……”

润玉:“我不……”

“要”字还没出口，啪的一声从屋里传出来些响动。

润玉想到了什么，忙起身去看，果然见一个小小的身影伏倒在地上，旁边是碎掉的鱼缸。

“鲤儿！”润玉忙上前把小鱼精抱起来:“你化形了，有没有哪里不适？”

鲤儿往他怀里钻:“大哥哥……我好像化不完整了……”他的手上还有密密麻麻的鱼鳞，看到一旁的上官透，害怕的往后躲:“我好奇怪……”

润玉有点难受，若说谁最懂鲤儿此刻的心情，自然是他，觉得自己不伦不类，像个怪物。

润玉把他拢在自己怀里:“没事的，我们只是缺了一点点灵力，好好修炼，再蓄些灵力，就可以变回来了。”他说着看了上官透一眼:“这位哥哥不是坏人，也不会笑话鲤儿的。”

鲤儿这才平复了些，小心翼翼的去瞧上官透，上官透对他一笑:“鲤儿，你好呀。”

小鱼精顿时红了脸，他抱着润玉的脖子，小声凑到润玉耳边道:“大哥哥，这个哥哥真好看。”

润玉亲昵的蹭了蹭他:“调皮，平时不好好修炼，光留心谁长的美去了。”

未想上官透对他两道:“你们随我来，我有办法。”

药王大人的炼药房就像他本人一样规整，各类瓶瓶罐罐整齐的摆在柜子里，炼药台上放着一排不同材质的丹炉药鼎，上官透拿扇子指了指柜子:“这里面应该有能增加灵力，拿给鲤儿吃。”

润玉牵着鲤儿，有些不确定的看着上官透:”这不合适吧……”

上官透已经自顾自的打开柜子，凑上去看岩枭贴的在瓶子上的字:“洗髓丹？昊元丹？筑基灵液？复灵丹？快来看呀，到底要吃哪个？”

润玉只好跟着凑过去看，拿出一瓶灵力丹递给上官透:“这个可以。”

眼看着上官透要把所有药丸都倒出来，润玉忙按住他:“一颗就行，他就是个小鱼精，吃多了受不住。”

上官透把瓶子递给他:“你拿着，慢慢吃。”

润玉有点犹豫:“听说药王的丹药价值千金，我现在身无长物……”

上官透震惊了:“啥？你要给我银子？”他忙将瓶子塞到润玉手里:“拿着吧，岩枭他一天倒腾好多瓶，不值钱的，你这样见外，咱家傻弟弟要伤心死了。”

鲤儿吃了灵丹恢复了些灵力，化形也完整了，润玉有些发愁，这凌云峰山脚下是隐世的好地方，但灵力不如洞庭充沛，并不适合修炼，若把鲤儿一个人送回洞庭，他也不能够放心。

晚上躺在床上，鲤儿在他怀里已经睡着了，润玉若有所思的摸了摸脖子上的缚仙绫，得说服萧炎解了他身上的灵力禁锢，反正他灵力多，现在也不布星了，不巡夜了，不打架了，随便漏一点给鲤儿也够用了。

第二日醒来的时候明显感觉不对，润玉动了一下，腰被箍的更紧了，炙热的呼吸隔着衣服落在背上，身后的人明显还没有清醒，只是下意识的缠紧了他。

润玉低头一看，身侧的鲤儿也没有醒，挨着他睡的口水都要流出来了。

润玉默默叹了口气，周围的气氛太过于安逸，他也跟着迷迷糊糊的睡了个回笼觉。

人界的画本里说，枕边风最管用，润玉没有想到的是，他扯着萧炎的里衣袖子同他说起这事，萧炎毫不犹豫的拒绝了。

Tbc

缚龙5

这场交谈最后走向了争执，润玉看着萧炎，忍不住抬高了声音:“我只是给鲤儿匀一些灵力，供他修炼，没有想要做别的！”他觉得自己说的很清楚，很有道理，嘴皮子都要磨破了，对方还是一副油盐不进的样子。

萧炎很坚持:“不行，你觉得这里灵力稀薄，我有别的办法。”

两人对峙了一会儿，萧炎凑上来要搂他，润玉啪的拍掉他的手:“走开。”

他有些心烦的推开萧炎，正欲下床，听到一个声音小心翼翼的唤他:“大哥哥。”

大人不该当着小孩子争吵这个铁律润玉不知道，但他仍然察觉到了尴尬，伸手去抱鲤儿:“鲤儿醒了？今天觉得怎么样？”

鲤儿的目光在他们中间打转:“挺好的，大哥哥你们吵架了？”

气压低到不行，润玉却撑着头皮粉饰了一番太平:“没有，只是商量些事。”

那之后一上午润玉都没有怎么见到萧炎，他从未置于这样的关系之中，以往他接触过的人要么对他有偏见，要么与他关系尚可，有的很远，有的很近，却没有像萧炎这样忽远忽近，若即若离的。

润玉说不清这是一种什么样的感觉，只觉得纠结又在意，一直到午膳时分他仍是心不在焉的，一时间恍惚的想到我怎会将自己置于这种境地，顿时心里很不是滋味。

然而一抬头，发现岩枭上官透鲤儿都在默默的看他，察觉他的视线又当做无事发生一般，低头吃饭，又觉得自己着实失态。

润玉戳着碗里的豆腐，几乎要把那块豆腐戳成筛子，就听见岩枭轻咳一声，润玉抬头，见岩枭道:“若是不饿，可以晚些时候再吃……哦，刚好西边的厢房里一上午都叮叮当当的，不知是不是遭了贼，劳烦你去看一眼。”

润玉有些迷茫的点了点头，他想着萧炎的事，对岩枭满是破绽的话竟然没有过脑子，反正吃不下，便起身去了西厢房。

西厢房门前是一排翠竹，旁边还有一个荷花池，此刻正房门大开，里面传出敲敲打打的声响，润玉走到门口只觉浑身一个激灵，觉得像是被一层屏障电了一下，他抬起手，发现指尖灵力萦绕，但或许是缚仙绫的作用，很快就被压制回身体里了。

润玉抬脚走进了屋里，目光向四下一扫，顿时被这个房间的奢侈程度震惊了，屋顶铺着高阶魔晶，五颜六色的，萧炎踩在一个梯子上，还在拿着一颗蓝色的魔晶往上嵌，敲的叮叮咚咚的。

润玉:“你在做什么。”

萧炎停住动作扭头，见是润玉脸色突变，忙从梯子上跳下来，快步走到他面前:“你……你怎么来了？”

他想伸手拉润玉，但是看到自己手上的灰屑，又将手缩了回去，嘿嘿一声，一脸堆笑:“一大早惹你不高兴了，我就想给你一个惊喜。”他说着指了指屋顶:“我想布置一下这里，给鲤儿修炼用，这些魔晶嵌在屋顶，可补足灵力，用个十几年不成问题的。”

润玉抬头看了看，五彩斑斓的灵石散发着灵力，即便是他也觉得通体顺畅，他看着萧炎，对方还是笑意盈盈的看着他，脸颊沾了一点灰屑。

润玉心里五味杂陈，从怀里拿出一张帕子，上前替萧炎擦掉了脸上的灰，他抬头看了看屋顶:“这些魔晶足够了，你去洗洗，把饭吃了。”

萧炎道:“还有半边没铺，而且旁边的荷花塘也要铺，鲤儿可以在里面划水。”他说着想把润玉推出去:“娘子，这里灰尘大，你先回去，我一会儿铺好了就去吃饭。”然而还没碰到润玉又把手缩了回去。

润玉闻言瞪他，一把抓住他的手要将他往外拖:“你听不听我的？”

萧炎顿时慌了，顺势拉着他的手晃了晃:“娘子你别生气，我这就去洗洗吃饭！”

萧炎一屁股坐在桌旁，鼓着腮帮狼吞虎咽的吃了两碗饭，又风卷残云一般的收拾了碗筷，这才继续他未完成的事业，润玉执意守在一旁，还被他施了一个防尘罩，看着他敲敲打打，一会儿便将屋顶铺满了魔晶，然后是荷花池塘，萧炎在池底嵌了几百颗魔晶，临夏时节荷花还没打苞，硬是在灵力的浇灌下没一会儿就开了花，花瓣周身也莹莹泛着光。

忙完了萧炎这才浑身湿漉漉的从池中爬起来，他裸着上身，水珠挂在胸口和腹部的肌肉上欲坠不坠，润玉本想拿帕子替他擦一擦，然而眼睛落在上面，脸上就发烫，忙移开了眼睛:“快去洗洗，别着凉了，我把这里收拾一下。”

萧炎一把拉住他，将他抱起来:“玉儿，”身上的水珠都浸在了润玉的白衣上:“玉儿帮我洗好不好。”

萧炎忙活了大半天都是为了他，润玉不得不吃下了这剂迷魂药，攀着他的肩膀，任他施为。

萧炎抱着他走了老远，直到了后山幽僻之处，润玉闻到一股硫磺味，又走了一程，才发现几个热气蒸腾的池子。

萧炎放下他，解了裤子上的绳结，几下蹬掉裤子，踏入池中，然后靠坐在池边，对润玉伸出手:“娘子，下来。”

润玉手里捏着那张帕子红着脸躲避对方的目光:“你……你转过去，我替你擦背。”

萧炎也不强求，听话的凑到池边，起身背过身去，润玉蹲在池边，用帕子替他搓掉肩背上的泥，沿着精瘦的躯体往下，背面搓完了，萧炎自发自动的转过身，润玉犹疑了一瞬，手已经放了上去，从宽阔的肩膀搓到硬邦邦的胸肌和小腹，再往下时，他低头看了看对方腿间的孽物，粗大擎长，上面经络狰狞，顿时不知手该往哪里放。

润玉将帕子塞给萧炎:“剩下的你自己洗吧……”说着正要起身，却被一把抓住了双手，萧炎带着他的手往下，碰到那滚烫的肉茎时润玉吓到不行，羞红着脸想将手抽回来，却被萧炎握住，紧紧的贴着肉茎，那热度烫的他腿都软了，跪坐在池边无力的往前倒，萧炎就势抱住他，让他靠在自己怀里，四只手交缠在一起，握住那粗大的阳物套弄，撸动，润玉呜咽一声:“不要……放开，求你了……”

摸着手中那勃起跃动的粗大，让他忍不住回忆起这些日子的情事，他脸贴着萧炎的胸口，忍不住低声喘息，那种淫靡的触感侵蚀他的神经，很快整个人都软了下来，手还被带着给对方手淫，待到那根东西完全勃起，萧炎开始捉住他的手，顶端反复顶着他的手心，柔软的掌心被磨了不知道多久，都没有释放的迹象。

萧炎的脸在往他颈侧蹭，粗重的呼吸落在他的耳边，青年的声音沙哑性感，嘴唇反复碰着他的耳垂:“玉儿，头抬起来，我想吻你……”

润玉在他怀里不住颤抖，闻言却像是被蛊惑一般，抬起头将柔软的唇贴了上去。

萧炎低头咬住那樱色的唇，舔舐啃咬，抢夺着他口中的津液吐息，舌头贴在一起交缠，手上的动作越来越快，握着润玉的手继续摆动腰顶弄，直到把润玉吻到嘴唇红肿，才激烈的射在他手心。

经过这一遭，润玉整个人都是软的，伏倒在他怀里，萧炎半撑着他，伸手去解他的衣带，润玉没有推拒，但对于这样沉溺情欲的自己很是难以面对，只好将脸埋在萧炎胸口逃避这一切。

萧炎将他剥干净，抱着他沉入池中，将他压在池边，握着他腿间抬头的欲望揉弄，含着他的唇挑逗的勾住他的舌尖搅弄，润玉被他拨弄的忍不住轻吟，口中的呻吟婉转甜腻，他觉得整个人像是提线木偶，萧炎的每一个动作都能左右他的身体，想要一个出口，想要被占有，想要……

“想要你……”他的唇还被萧炎含在口中，含含糊糊道:“抱我……”

萧炎眸色一暗，将他抱起来，平放在一旁的草地上。

润玉的身体舒展开，幕天席地间只有他白的发光，像世间唯一的纯净之物，萧炎低头温柔的吻着他的每一寸皮肤，舌尖轻轻的舔遍他的全身，手掌还包裹着挺立的玉茎抚慰。

润玉的腿难耐的磨蹭，他的手指插入萧炎的发间，轻轻的扯住萧炎的发根:“进来，快……进来……”

萧炎低头含住秀气的头部，往嘴里吸，指尖摸到后面的穴口，果然湿漉漉的往外溢着水，他并起手指探了进去，嘴里的动作没停，舌头把顶端溢出的清液都卷入口中，指腹温柔的摸着温热的花径，几乎要摸熟每一寸媚肉，还贪婪的往里探。

察觉到嘴里的欲望受不住的跳动，萧炎才松口，润玉几乎要被送上顶峰，却草草断掉，一把抓住他的头:“别，让我……”

萧炎打开他的腿，将滚烫的欲望抵在花心，一送到底，润玉惊叫一声，迷茫的盯着苍白的天幕，颤抖着腰射了出来，白色的液体弄脏了萧炎的小腹，随着他的抽动慢慢流到两人的交合处，又被带入润玉的体内，说不出的淫靡。

萧炎将他的腿环在腰间，顶进湿热谄媚的内里，手掌在白皙柔软的身体上抚摸揉弄，覆着软绵的胸肉揉捏，直到那樱色的乳尖挺立变硬，色情的抵着他的掌心，才又捏在指尖搓揉。

润玉被他侍弄的神思恍惚，已经没有力气害臊了，只想着能融为一体不死不休，他收着后穴，眼底水光盈盈，满目春情的看着在他身上耸动的青年:“萧炎……”

萧炎的手在他的胸口留下红色的指印，又去揉他柔软的腰肉。

润玉迷茫的看着他:“要你……吃掉我吧……”

这样就能把那些不像自己的欲望一并吞噬掉了。

那日他们从池边做到池里，润玉被压在池边从身后进入，一头长发沾了水变的卷卷的，萧炎从身后咬着他的脖子，下身凌迟般的磨着他。

后来甚至把他压到水里，捧着他的脸吻到他要窒息。

润玉不知道自己是怎么回家的，醒来的时候萧炎和鲤儿都趴在床边看他，下巴乖巧的放在床沿上。

润玉有点疲惫的摸了摸鲤儿的脸:“晚饭吃了吗？今天有没有好好修炼？”

鲤儿忙点头:“大哥哥，萧炎哥哥给我看了池塘，里面和我们以前住的地方一样都是灵力，我进去在泥巴里滚了几圈，可舒服了！”

润玉笑了一下:“鲤儿喜欢就好，我们以后就在哪里修炼好不好？”

鲤儿点点头，凑上来抱了一下他的脖子:“大哥哥，那我去泥巴里玩儿一会儿，再去睡，你好好休息。”

鲤儿走了，床边还趴着一个，润玉伸手要去摸他的脸，萧炎捉住他的手，吻了吻他的手。

润玉第一次没有躲:“谢谢你。”

萧炎虔诚的用鼻尖蹭着他的掌心:“玉儿，你想要什么都可以。”

萧炎踢掉鞋子爬上床，将润玉搂进怀里，呼吸着他清甜的气息。

——除了离开我。——萧炎神色暗沉，却异常的笃定。

Tbc


End file.
